Post Mortem
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: One-shot. After Brom's death he finds himself conversing with two loved ones he had not talked to in a very long time about his son and his sons brother. Brisngr spoilers. Please review.


Post Mortem

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Until the End by Breaking Benjamin, and after watching house.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or anything that has to do with its awesomeness.

A/N One-shot. After Brom's death he finds himself conversing with two loved ones he had not talked to in a very long time about his son and his sons brother. Brisngr spoilers. Please review.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brom's vision began to fade. Starting at the edges until it eclipsed his sight completely.

The last thing Brom ever saw before his death was the upset face of the new, young dragon rider, Eragon.

_His son._

Brom blinked slowly, taking in the odd terrain around him...it could not be described. It was as though every place he'd ever seen were morphed together.

Brom felt a familiar consiousness touch his own, like it hadn't in far too long.

_Brom! You've finally come._

Brom was overjoyed, Saphira, his Saphira, was here.

He was most definetly dead.

_Saphira!?_

Another familiar voice interrupted," Welcome, Brom."

Selena.

_Yes, Welcome back, _Saphira added.

"I-I've missed you both so much," Brom exclaimed aloud, so they could both hear him. He ran his hands over Saphira's saphire like scales.

_And we you._

Selena smiled, the beauty of the moment bounding off her like sunshine. She looked just as amazing as the last time Brom had seen her.

She took Brom's hand, and lead Saphira and him over to a little stream bubbling with water.

"We have much to talk about, " Selena explained in a serious tone," I'm sure you have much to tell us, and equally as much to ask."

Brom nodded," What do you want to know?"

_Tell us about Eragon, Brom. What is he like? Who does he look like? And what of the dragon who shares my name?_

Brom smiled," Saphira would like to know about Eragon and his dragon."

Selena nodded," As would I."

"Eragon is, brave, kind, and more than a bit foolish at times. He asks more questions than there are answers, but he is storng. I am proud to call him my son."

Selena sighed, tears making her gray eyes appear glassy.

"He looks like both of us. I've seen many of your features in him, Selena. Yet I've also seen a good many of my own as well."

_Well if he's anything like you, then he must have a tendency for trouble? Am I correct?_

Brom chuckled," He does. He seems to attract trouble."

Selena smirked," Who does that sound like?"

Brom didn't reply, his heart still heavy with the secret it hid from Eragon.

_What burden do carry on your heart? _Saphira's thoughts warmed his soul; he had gone without them for far too long.

_Eragon does not know that I am his father. I fear he might resent me for not telling him, when he finds out._

Brom repeated his comment aloud, for the sake of Selena.

She smiled tenderly," Brom-if he is anything like either of us you know he won't do that. You must release your fears if you plan to stay here."

A skeptical look appeared on Brom's face.

_And what of the hatchling who shares my name?_

Brom chuckled," Saphira is quite beautiful, much like her namesake," this seemed to please Saphira the I," She is very proud, and an excellent flyer."

_She will do well with Eragon._

_I hope so..._

Suddenly Selena's thoughts joined the conversation, _You know I am also skilled in telepathy? _

Brom flushed slightly, _I seem to have forgotten that..._

The three of them sat in a tranquil silence for a while.

Selena eventually broke it with a sharp question," How is my eldest...Murtagh? Do you know what's become of him?"

Brom grew stiff," When I passed on, he was with Eragon."

Selena's eyes were shining with happiness until she saw Brom's tight-lipped expression," You don't trust him!" She accused.

Brom blinked," I...I am not sure if he would be the best person for Eragon to team up with..."

Selena gave Brom a look of indignation," Murtagh is Eragon's brother."

Brom stared at his hands," Murtagh is Eragon's **half** brother."

Selena stood up, still upset," That means nothing. They are brothers, and they will bond as such."

Brom rubbed his face with his hands," Morzan was like my brother."

_And look at what happened..._Saphira added.

"Both of you listen to me," Selena stared up into each of their faces," Murtagh is Eragon's brother. No matter what happens that shall never change. They will stand by each other in the end. I know it."

"I hope you are right, Selena."

Selena frowned in thought," I am."

~**End~ What do you think?**


End file.
